


巴恩斯先生的妻子

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 滴滴滴





	1. Chapter 1

詹姆斯终于得偿所愿。他牵着女孩一步一步走向牧师，他的手心冒汗，脚步紧张得有些虚浮。

“巴基，巴基？”他的妻子，娴静可爱的史蒂薇捏了捏他的手指，微微偏过头悄声问道，“你在紧张？”

詹姆斯看着这个女孩。她金子一样耀眼的长发被缀满白色雏菊的纱挽起来，碧蓝的眼睛被一层半透明的精致面纱遮挡，一尘不染的洁白长裙包裹着她纤瘦的身体。

他觉得这像是在梦里。

詹姆斯从十岁开始爱上这个富家小姐，为她而努力，于是一个贫民小子终于能够娶到自己高贵的梦中情人。

“我等这一天太久了。”他喃喃地说，于是史蒂薇忍不住微笑起来，紧紧扣住相牵的手。

他们在上帝面前宣誓，将两只精美的戒指套进彼此的食指。詹姆斯抑制不住自己幸福的笑容，揽住女孩的腰，珍重地亲吻她。

而史蒂薇也不再维持她淑女一样矜持的笑容，她看向詹姆斯的目光里充斥着爱意，将捧花随手一扔，捧着詹姆斯的脸加深这个吻。

婚礼现场的所有人都为巴恩斯夫人这个强势的吻鼓掌喝彩，而詹姆斯一边吻一边轻声说：“我太开心了……史蒂薇，我的女孩，我好爱你。”

而史蒂薇笑得眯起了眼：“我更爱你，中士，没有人能从我身边抢走你。”

詹姆斯已经习惯史蒂薇时不时强势又充满控制欲的发言，他搂着妻子，笑着接受家人朋友们的祝福。

史蒂薇乖巧地同老巴恩斯夫人讲话，余光捕捉到不远处两个同样有着金发碧眼的男人。

她的两个哥哥。

史蒂薇在端着香槟转身招待其他客人的空隙望向他们，眼神瞬间变得戒备又冷漠。

不要肖想别人的东西，他是我的了。史蒂薇动了动嘴唇，作出一串微不可见的口语。

而她的两位兄长挑了挑眉，年长的那位举起酒杯，遥向新婚夫妇敬了一杯，所有情绪都掩藏在毛茸茸的胡子下。眼睛里带点红的那位则笑嘻嘻地同样比了一个嘴型：

暂时。

詹姆斯意识到自己喝了太多酒时，他自己站不稳了。他摊在会场软绵绵的沙发上，颤颤巍巍地和旁边同样醉醺醺的托尼碰杯，山姆和克林特把他扶起来塞进车里，开车的好像是妻子的兄长，罗杰斯家的长子史蒂夫。

史蒂薇轻轻揉着他的太阳穴问他哪里不舒服，他只是傻笑着摇了摇头，环着妻子的腰，将脸埋在她的腹部。她不像其他女孩那样柔软，幼年过于体弱，为了保住性命而不得不锻炼身体，十几年来她的身上覆上了一层好看的肌肉群。

史蒂薇好像还在说着什么，他迷迷糊糊地拉下妻子的手吻了吻，眩晕感使得他不得不闭上眼。

他感觉妻子好像又同她的兄长起了什么争执，车停了下来，大约到了他们的公寓，有人把他横抱起来送上电梯，詹姆斯意识模糊地蹭了蹭，感受到一片柔软的毛茸茸的胡子。

他意识到这是妻兄，隐约觉得这个姿势是不是有点怪，但不等他想明白，史蒂薇已经打开了公寓门，抿着嘴唇从兄长手里接过自己的丈夫。

詹姆斯想要自己走，他不想压坏自己的女孩，但酒精让他的手脚实在不听使唤。

史蒂薇力气的确有限，她只能将詹姆斯带在沙发上。好在沙发够大，容得下两个成年人躺在上面。

他感觉到妻子想爬起来，于是急忙拉住她的手腕。“别走，”他说，继而湿漉漉地吻着这张他爱了很久的面孔，“我们就在这里，好不好？”

史蒂薇的动作停了下来。

她盯着詹姆斯许久，手指抚摸丈夫漂亮的眉眼和嘴唇，鼻尖顶了顶他的鼻尖，“好，只要你喜欢。”

詹姆斯如同得到了一张渴望已久的通行证，熟练的调情技巧已经全部忘光，他磕磕绊绊地拉下妻子腰侧的拉链，一边急躁地吮吻她的脖颈一边抚摸她的腰肢，他解开史蒂薇的胸罩，对平坦的胸部同样表现出热情。

“好多女孩都这样，但是不要紧，詹姆斯哥哥帮你揉一揉就会再长的。”他一边笑一边凑上去胡乱吻这两颗乳珠。

史蒂薇忍不住笑了起来。“你真的好可爱，巴基，”她说着，抓住詹姆斯的手，引导他向自己的下体摸去，“我好爱你。”

如果是平常，詹姆斯就算再醉也会回她一句“我也爱你”，但现在他被手下的东西惊到了。

他摸到了一根炽热粗大的棍状物，血管凸起，在他的手心里跳动。

詹姆斯脑子里的酒精被吓没了，他脸色有点发白，掀开妻子的裙子——目测比他大多了。

他当即吓得手足无措，好不容易回过神想逃跑，却被妻子一把用长长的头纱捆住他的双手。

“你想跑吗……巴基？”史蒂薇慢悠悠地说，顺势骑在巴基身上，“你想抛下我吗？在新婚之夜？”

“为什么……？”詹姆斯懵懂的绿眸里浮现出委屈又茫然的神色，“你一直在骗我吗？”

史蒂薇顿了顿，叹了一口气，俯下身子亲吻他的丈夫。“我有苦衷的，亲爱，”他金灿灿的长发垂在了爱人脸上，“如果不装作女孩，我可能会死。”

詹姆斯还是委屈地扭动着身躯，偏过头不愿意看史蒂薇。他吸了吸鼻子，声音有些哽咽；“那你放开我，我们谈谈。我没有和男人做过。”

“你说你爱我。”史蒂薇状若未闻，灵巧的手指脱掉詹姆斯的西装外套和衬衣，又顺势下滑，解开丈夫的腰带，探进他的内裤，揉了揉半硬的性器。“不要怕，我会让你快乐的。”

詹姆斯被纤长温热的手指抚慰，粗喘着气，说不出一句反驳的话。

“发育得真好，宝贝。”史蒂薇不明意味地笑了笑，上下撸动丈夫的阴茎，等柱体又硬又热时指甲不时抠弄马眼。

詹姆斯惊喘着挺了挺腰。

史蒂薇将一头碍事的长发盘起，吻了吻丈夫泛着红的可爱脸颊，然后俯下身，将那根阴茎塞进嘴里。

“史蒂薇——！”詹姆斯终于忍不住喊了出来。他的妻子的动作青涩，但显然他在不遗余力地取悦詹姆斯。史蒂薇快速吞吐，舌头不停地照顾着渗出些精液的马眼，双手不断揉捏囊袋，偶尔按摩着他的会阴。

詹姆斯快炸了。他感觉自己的阴茎被世界上最温暖又柔软的事物包裹，快乐像一道细细的闪电从腹部冲至全身。他的理智所剩无几，停不下呻吟，他想按住那不停晃动的金脑袋，却发现双手被牢牢捆住，拼尽全力也挣脱不了。

史蒂薇揉搓他的阴茎，红润的嘴在他的龟头上狠狠吸了一记，詹姆斯被逼得仰着脑袋尖叫出声：“我操……不，史蒂薇，我，我到了——”

而他的妻子没有听他的话，舌尖再次刺激马眼，几股精液射进他的嘴里。史蒂薇细致地舔干净他的阴茎。

詹姆斯的脑内一片空白。

直到史蒂薇在厕所吐掉精液，又带着一罐润滑剂重新回到沙发，詹姆斯的意识才慢慢开始回笼。

他无力地扭了扭，绝望地发现史蒂薇的手指正在开拓他的后穴。史蒂薇吻了吻他的额头：“别急，巴基哥哥，我就要来操你了。”

詹姆斯被这句话刺激地哽咽了几声。

巴恩斯夫人，这个外人眼里冷静能干的女孩，不紧不慢地抠弄他丈夫的后穴，小心翼翼地伸缩拓展，不一会又加一根手指进去。

詹姆斯皱着眉闭上眼，脸颊愈发红润。他感觉到史蒂薇的动作开始加大，后穴也渐渐开始响起一阵让人羞耻的水声，在他妻子用三根手指戳到一片区域，詹姆斯瞬间睁大眼，快感逼上喉咙，缓慢抬头的阴茎再次硬的发疼。

“好敏感。”史蒂薇的语气喜爱又无奈，“那后面可怎么办，亲爱的？你会被我操晕吗？那可不行，我会把你再操醒来的。”

史蒂薇平时寡言少语，但欲望的喷发让他忍不住说了更多。

“别说了！”詹姆斯的样子看起来羞愧得恨不得失聪，妻子的一些污言碎语对他的刺激同样激烈，证据就是他那根开始滴水的阴茎。

第四根手指也在他的体内胡搅蛮缠，进出越来越顺利，史蒂薇自觉已经一切就绪，急切地抽出手指，与身体不太相配的粗大阴茎抵在詹姆斯的穴口。

“你的女孩要操进去了。”史蒂薇状似冷静地说，然后一下子挤进去。

“操……啊……”詹姆斯的眼泪控制不住掉了下来。

被进入的感觉真的不舒服，手指不比实物，詹姆斯抽抽搭搭地喊着疼。史蒂薇忍住想要立马冲进去的欲望，安慰地亲吻他流泪的眼睛，双手抚慰詹姆斯的阴茎。

磨蹭了一段时间后终于适应了那根东西的存在，詹姆斯的喊痛声音渐弱，而史蒂薇敏锐地捕捉到这个讯号，不顾丈夫的拒绝，缓慢又坚定地将阴茎嵌入詹姆斯的身体。

“我回家了。”他突然说，然后再也忍不了情欲的催动，一下又一下狠厉地向深处撞击。

詹姆斯的甬道好像有无数柔软炽热的小凸起敬职敬业地按摩他的阴茎，诚实地挽留这根侵犯他的肉棒，每次抽动都带出一小截粉嫩的穴口微微外翻，再次插入时又回归原状。

好像史蒂薇的阴茎是一把剑，而他的后穴就是这把剑天生的剑鞘。

詹姆斯感觉到那根东西一直朝着他最忍受不了的那点攻击，他想躲避，却误打误撞地又将前列腺送了上去。

史蒂薇把詹姆斯的两条长腿搭在自己肩膀上，一边毫无技巧地凶猛撞击，一边俯下身用牙齿磨蹭丈夫的两颗可爱的小乳珠。

詹姆斯哭喊起来，眼泪布满了整张漂亮的脸。他求史蒂薇饶了自己，换来更加快速的鞭挞。

“啊……啊啊史蒂薇……”詹姆斯无助地摇头，积累过多的、恐怖的快感一时间分不清妻子是带他上了天堂还是进入地狱。他无意识挺了挺胸脯，却引来史蒂薇的误解，他放开嘴里那颗可怜的乳珠转向另一边，已经被吮吸破皮的红艳艳的那一颗在空气中颤颤巍巍地挺立。

“这里会有乳汁吗？嗯？巴基哥哥？我们生个孩子，是不是就有了？”史蒂薇盘起的头发又散落下来，他故技重施，用指甲不断抠着身下人的马眼，将他渗出的精液抹在詹姆斯的腹部上，“我努力一下，你就会怀孕吧？为我生个孩子，但他所有的母乳都归我。”

詹姆斯几乎被逼的翻起白眼，他合不住嘴，口水顺着下巴滴下，终于在一声虚弱的哀鸣中，喷射出一大股浓稠精液。

史蒂夫被他夹得失去理智，他掐着詹姆斯的腰愈发快速地冲刺，直到穴口开始红肿，詹姆斯神志不清地觉得他真的要捅开一个并不存在的子宫。他越来越凶，几乎想把两颗卵蛋也塞进穴口，最后一挺腰，精液持续不断地射进詹姆斯的肠道。

液体打在前列腺上，让刚刚高潮过的詹姆斯险些晕过去。

史蒂薇粗喘着气，趴在詹姆斯身上休息。

他摸了摸詹姆斯的腹部，隐约感觉到似乎被自己的液体冲击得微微鼓起。

史蒂薇扬起一个满足的笑容。

“巴基，”他说，“和孩子打个招呼。”


	2. 蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含强迫 性窒息 失禁

很多年前的一个夏天，格兰特把体弱的史蒂薇揍得半死，于是长兄史蒂夫把格兰特扔去了柏林。

那个时候史蒂薇穿着马术服去见詹姆斯，她明白詹姆斯就是喜欢这个；詹姆斯那张多情的漂亮面孔烧得通红。面对史蒂薇，他总是没办法压抑住突然加快的心跳。

格兰特透过丛林的间隙望向詹姆斯。他奢望那双明亮的、充满爱意的绿眼睛能够施舍一个瞬间留给自己，就算流连在他身体上的阳光，他也嫉妒。

他环着手臂漫不经心地听着心上人和“妹妹”相互倾诉爱语。詹姆斯口中吐出的每一句话都如同带着尖锐的刺的藤蔓，他却躲在角落，心甘情愿为此疼痛。

詹姆斯为史蒂薇挽起长发。他笑着说，我第一次为你着迷时，你的头发也是这样，像金子一样耀眼。不过当时你是短发。

史蒂薇停顿了很久。

你比较喜欢我短发吗，巴基？她终于开口，引来话题的技巧非常拙劣，格兰特注意到她有些慌张。

詹姆斯却在她颊遍印下一吻，说：你大概不记得，我曾经在后院池塘救过你。那时候你已经没有力气再求救，但不愿意罢休，我抓住你的手时你已经浑身冰凉，却从未放弃挣扎。

史蒂薇搂住詹姆斯的脖子。巴基！她说，别说啦，都过去了。

詹姆斯不以为意，向他的女孩眨了眨眼。这并不是件羞耻或郁闷的经历，史蒂薇，至少对我来说不是。

因为我就是在那个时候遇见你，并对你一见钟情。

他们在茉莉花丛中接吻，而格兰特的心脏猛地产生了坠落感。

幼时在后院池塘落水的从来都不是史蒂薇。

这是他第一次感受到自己的东西被抢走的滋味。

在柏林的第四年，纽约寄来了一份请柬。格兰特把它烧成一堆灰烬，然后搭上飞机去参加婚礼。

詹姆斯婚后与史蒂薇搬出庄园，在布鲁克林的一处公寓里安家。他参过军，短期服役后去报社当记者，罗杰斯家的女婿这个头衔似乎没有改变他的生活。而史蒂薇仍然在做厄斯金博士的助手，一切似乎没什么变化。

但格兰特知道，那终究是不一样的。

他在罗曼诺夫的晚会上将詹姆斯哄骗到事先准备好的房间，娜塔莎狐疑但还是将钥匙交给了格兰特。

她一定知道他想做什么，却绝对猜不出是对谁。

“干马提尼？”

“吉普森。”詹姆斯笑了笑，一双好看的绿眼睛弯起来。

“酒量不错。”格兰特挑了挑眉，转过身不懂声色地将一枚小药丸扔进酒杯，轻轻一晃，乳白色的药丸立马融化在酒精里。

接过酒杯时詹姆斯礼貌地道谢，他咬着橄榄，抬起眼看向格兰特，似乎在等待他说些什么。

格兰特的喉结动了动，他盯着詹姆斯红艳艳的嘴唇和洁白的牙齿，橄榄后若隐若现的舌头，干咳一声偏过头。

“我没想到你认识娜塔莎，”格兰特不经意地说，“不过她的确是个很好的工作伙伴。”

“她是我的上司！”詹姆斯笑起来。“她很严厉，但也经常给我很多很棒的建议。”

“她很喜欢你，如果你单身，她可能就出手了。我们上大学的时候，从来没见过她把不到手的男人。”格兰特耸了耸肩。

“哇哦……不过我能想象到。”詹姆斯喝了一口酒，想了想，“她那么漂亮。”

“和史蒂薇怎么样？”格兰特突然转来话题，装作从容地坐在詹姆斯对面的绒椅上，“我是说……你知道的，这一切也许会吓到你。”

詹姆斯垂下眼，心不在焉地抿了一口鸡尾酒。“我们……还不错。”他想了想，只能这样回答。

“请原谅我们的欺骗。”格兰特的身子微微前倾，他望向詹姆斯的目光是那样的真诚而无害，“史蒂薇的身份是个禁忌，我们不能冒这个险。”

詹姆斯的手指无意识地抠弄绒椅上垂下的流苏，摇了摇头：“我明白的，不用在意。起初是被吓到了，但现在还好。她毕竟是我最爱的人。”

格兰特握着酒杯的手一紧。

他忍着怒火，干巴巴地勾了勾唇角：“我以为你更喜欢女孩？”

詹姆斯没能察觉到异样，只是涨红了脸，结结巴巴地回答：“嗯……以前的确是的。但是只要是史蒂薇，我不在乎男女。”

格兰特想起几年前，鼻青脸肿的弟弟被他按在地上揍，一边挨揍一边笑，说巴基喜欢的是女孩，永远不可能接受他，又说，别白费力气，他永远只爱我。

他永远只爱我。

格兰特闭上眼等了一会。

“……格兰特？”詹姆斯终于察觉到有些不对劲，有些慌乱地舔了舔嘴唇，“我，我感觉头有点晕，也许是有点缺氧，不如我们先去大厅？”

“别怕。”格兰特的声音竟然出奇得温柔，“巴基，你有多爱他？”

詹姆斯感觉到一股酥麻的感觉从脊椎骨爬向四肢。他抓不住酒杯，任由跌落在地摊上的酒精染出一片深色的污渍，詹姆斯忍不住蜷缩起来，腹部火辣辣的感觉让他难过得粗喘。

“你下药。”詹姆斯咬牙切齿地瞪向格兰特，不敢置信地问，“为什么？”

格兰特捏着詹姆斯的下巴，打量着这张梦中吻过很多次的脸，然后笑着吻上他柔软的嘴唇。

詹姆斯气急败坏地挣扎，但被身材较他好大很多倍的格兰特钳制，被狠狠亲吻的嘴唇吐不出任何咒骂的词语。詹姆斯看起来又气又急，委屈得眼眶红了起来。

格兰特的吻技娴熟，他不断地吮吸詹姆斯的舌尖又舔舐他的牙床，舌头微微蜷曲，唾液渡到对方口中。詹姆斯的身体开始颤抖，他合不上嘴，于是双方交融的液体顺着他的下巴和脖颈流下。

他本就在药物作用下难以维持理智，格兰特的亲吻好像一束火，彻底在他的身体里燃烧。

格兰特脱掉他的衬衫和西装裤，急躁地吮吻他的胸口，他的牙齿轻轻叼着詹姆斯的乳珠，吮吸摩挲，然后猛地向上一扯，詹姆斯发出一声夹杂着愉悦的喘息。

他的粗暴地扯坏詹姆斯的内裤，握着那根充血的阴茎上下摩挲。詹姆斯无法拒绝，他被快乐冲击得大脑发蒙，无法控制自己，只能眼看着格兰特一边抚慰他的东西一边从抽屉里拿出一根细长银棍。

“不……你放开我！”银棍抵上尿道口，詹姆斯终于找回了一丝理智，他无力地蹬了蹬双腿，惊慌失措的拒绝根本阻拦不了格兰特。

格兰特毫不留情地将银棍往里面塞，对于心上人的痛呼置若罔闻。“他给你用过这个吗？嗯？”格兰特咬着詹姆斯的耳骨说，“宝贝，他能给你这样的快乐吗？”

堵塞感让詹姆斯险些哭出声，但他始终紧咬下唇，防止自己发出更多声音。

格兰特的手指抠弄着詹姆斯后穴的边缘，小木桌上有一罐用于按摩的精油，格兰特往手掌上倒了些，剩下的全部倒在詹姆斯白皙精瘦的躯体上。

精油滑过的皮肤展现出一种奇异的美感，引诱着格兰特去啃咬。最好把这个人整个吞入腹中，以防他再次回到“妻子”身边。

借助精油，手指进入他后穴开始变得顺利，那个小洞渐渐被格兰特收买，开始温顺地顺应他的动作。

塞到第四根手指时格兰特有些忍不住，他的阴茎硬的发疼，于是从抽屉里随便拿出一根尺寸不小的情趣玩具，塞进詹姆斯的后穴。

詹姆斯惊叫一声。那个小洞好像被这冰冷的死物吓到，却还是温顺地吞吃进去。身前被插入尿道棒的阴茎跳动了几下，整个柱状物的颜色开始加深。

“宝贝，张嘴。”格兰特站起身，迅速脱掉碍事的西装裤。嘴上温柔地说着，手上却毫不留情地一把拽住詹姆斯的头发，将他的脸往自己的下体按。“脱掉它，你知道该怎么做。”

詹姆斯的脸颊猛地隔着内裤贴上格兰特的阴茎，他终于忍不住流出眼泪，不得不屈辱地张开嘴，颤抖着用牙齿脱掉这层布料，格兰特挺立坚硬的阴茎一下子弹出，直打在詹姆斯白皙柔软的脸颊上，甚至留下一道浅浅的红痕。

詹姆斯的眼泪止不住地往下掉，他咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是张开那张红润的嘴唇，将格兰特大得可怕的阴茎塞进嘴里。

他根本没有经验，只能凭着直觉收起牙齿、舌头裹着柱体顶端，一下一下地吞吃又吐出。格兰特兴奋得发疯，他抚摸着詹姆斯柔软的棕发，忍不住呻吟出声。

“操……你果然是最棒的，宝贝，宝贝，巴基……吞深一点，乖……”

他时不时指挥着詹姆斯，按着那只可爱的棕脑袋的手逐渐用力。他实在太大，詹姆斯根本吃不下，只能讨好地用手抚摸没能照顾到的柱身和囊袋。

格兰特很难忍受这样的场景，他的老二在他的心上人嘴里被照顾得这样好，而心上人整个身体上都布满他的吻痕，挺翘的屁股还乖巧地吞吃着一根假阴茎。

他猛地将詹姆斯的头按下去，龟头顶进他的喉咙，而詹姆斯好像被呛到，拼命地一边推他一边咳嗽，喉咙紧迫的挤压着一截龟头，口腔又紧又热，口水流在他的阴茎上继而没入金色的蜷曲毛发，让格兰特有种死而无憾的感觉。

他发了疯似地抓着詹姆斯的脑袋按向自己的阴茎，同时顶胯，使得那东西进得更深。他顾不上詹姆斯的反抗，快速又激烈地重复动作，最终在心上人的嘴里射出这场性事的第一股浓稠精液。

他气喘吁吁地放开詹姆斯，而詹姆斯无力地跌坐在地毯上，他一边哭一边吐出精液，于是格兰特强硬地吻住他，要他吃掉他的东西。

“畜生，”詹姆斯被使用过度的喉咙打肿，声音沙哑，同时带着哭腔，“强奸犯，你为什么要这么做，你会付出代价的……”

格兰特怜爱地抚摸他的身体，吻去他的眼泪。

“这本就该是我的。”他说，“我爱你，我愿意为你去死。”

詹姆斯表情空白。他从来都没有察觉到，从小到大他同这个人打交道的次数少之又少，前一分钟他还以为格兰特是因为什么原因痛恨着他。

他看向格兰特的双眼，第一次发现这双天空一样的蓝眼睛里泛着红。

他沉默许久，光裸的躯体有些发冷。“所以呢？”他问，“这就是你强迫我的理由？”

格兰特没有说话，只是将仍然四肢无力的詹姆斯抱进怀里，缓缓抽出那根被詹姆斯的体温温暖的假阴茎，然后一下子再次捅进去。

詹姆斯趴在他的肩上浑身一震，绝望地呜咽一声。

格兰特一边操控着情趣玩具一边撸动自己的阴茎，在詹姆斯的抽泣声中寻找他的前列腺。詹姆斯胡乱地推他，哭着说前面难受，格兰特只是像吻一个小动物那样吻着他的眼睛，说，嘘，我会给你快乐。

他抽出水淋淋的假物，将漂亮的青年推倒在地毯上，阴茎抵在没法合住的洞口，毫不犹豫地往进一捅，在紧致黏膜和软肉的包裹下，轻而易举地捅到一片发肿的区域。

詹姆斯已经没有眼泪可流了，他开始打哭嗝，像个无助委屈的小孩子。他摸索着抓住格兰特的手，把他的手放在自己阴茎上，示意他把尿道棒取出来。而格兰特不顾他的意愿，故意不去碰柱体顶端，而是一边上下撸动詹姆斯的阴茎，一边向那个温暖的洞里撞击。

詹姆斯快承受不了了。迅速积累起的快感让他感觉脑子里像是在放烟花，他无力地蜷缩起脚趾，企图做点什么抵挡这来势汹汹的快乐。

格兰特在他体内横冲直撞，每次都状似不经意地顶弄或摩擦过最要命的那片区域，撞得他直往前耸，然后又被格兰特掐住腰拖回来继续干。

詹姆斯的阴茎胀得发疼，后穴传来的恐怖快感让他不住地发出哀鸣。他忍不住夹了夹屁股里的东西，引得格兰特在他的屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈。

别再大了，詹姆斯疲惫地吐出一小截粉嫩嫩的舌头，想，我受不了了，太大了，我要被操死了……

“你想要我的精液，是吗？刚刚吃下去的还不够？你想被我射到肚子里弄不出来，对不对？”他恶狠狠地说，双手忽然掐住詹姆斯的脖颈，“小荡妇，为什么不爱我，明明一开始是我。”

詹姆斯胡乱摇头，断断续续地求他把尿道棒取出来。这会格兰特倒愿意满足他，从那胀得发紫的阴茎顶部取出银棍随手扔在地毯上，那可怜的阴茎开始断断续续地吐着精液。

格兰特的双手继续掐住詹姆斯的脖子，力气越来越大，胯下的撞击也愈加凶猛，他的囊袋将詹姆斯雪白的屁股打得发红，那双手越来越紧，詹姆斯开始感到窒息，他涨红了脸张开嘴，舌头整个暴露在格兰特的眼下。

“操……呜啊——”

格兰特狠狠吮吸了一下那根软舌，手下的力气不曾放松。詹姆斯的后穴越来越紧也烫得可怕，吸得他想死在这个小洞里。他的撞击的速度越来越快，俯下身，咬着牙问：“你是谁的妻子？”

“啊……哈啊我不……史蒂……”

“说！”

詹姆斯已经完全感觉不到其他了，他的大脑开始缺氧，只能像个孩子那样口齿不清道：“我……你的……我是你的。”

格兰特在他高潮之际猛地松开手，詹姆斯一边咳嗽一边持续射精，射到最后什么都射不出来，于是一股腥黄温热的液体流了下来。他在詹姆斯紧致的后穴中最后冲刺几下，将自己的精液一股脑全部射进肠道。

詹姆斯被过多快感击垮，晕了过去。格兰特一边平复气息，一边把心上人抱进怀里，动情地亲吻他被汗水打湿的额发。

“你是我的妻子，宝贝，记住这点。”

格兰特垂下眼，温柔地抚摸詹姆斯可爱的通红的脸颊。


	3. 狮叽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期 产乳 非双性生子

“疼不疼？”

巴基摇了摇头，把脸埋在史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫一边轻柔地抚摸他的肚子，一边吻上巴基的额角。

“他会和你长的一样吗？”巴基闷闷地说。

史蒂夫用胡子蹭了蹭巴基的头发，问：“不一定，也许更像你。”

巴基用仅剩的那条手臂紧紧抱住史蒂夫：“我喜欢他像你。”

史蒂夫是在瓦坎达同国王谈生意时找到巴基的。

巴基在几个月前忽然提出去伊拉克当战地记者，在那之后谁都联系不到他，哪怕是他名义上的妻子史蒂薇。娜塔莎告诉格兰特他是自愿代替另一位记者去的。

史蒂薇几乎要在伊拉克参军，而史蒂夫只能把他打晕带回来。他太瘦弱了，史蒂夫怕他还没有找到人，就先死在了战场上。

而格兰特在听到巴基失踪的第一天就消失了。史蒂夫从来管不住这个弟弟。

史蒂夫联系了军方和新闻媒体，但始终没有听到关于巴基的丝毫消息。他倒是忍着哀苦，继续如往常一般生活。

他对巴基的思念一点都不比史蒂薇少。

史蒂夫喜欢上巴基时从不张扬，他比他极端的弟弟看得要清楚点，明白巴基喜欢女孩，就只能默默远观，不打扰他。

一直沉默地维持这份喜欢十年。

史蒂夫在与特查拉观察周边农业时发现了他。特查拉甚至向他介绍，他是在伊拉克时为了救当时还是王子的特查拉而被恐怖分子炸断了胳膊，头部被撞击和部分麻醉药物影响，再次醒来时根本记不清自己是谁，苏芮就给他取了名叫白狼。而且，他还有个孩子，现在大概六个月左右。

史蒂夫盯着一只手喂羊的巴基，涩声问：“……孩子？”

“万事皆有可能。”特查拉严肃地盯着史蒂夫的脸，“他是我的救命恩人，是一位伟大的母亲，所以不管你怎么想，请不要把他的信息带到外界。”

史蒂夫痴迷地望着巴基，直到巴基发现他们，朝这边远远地挥了挥手。

他通红着眼眶抱了抱特查拉：“谢谢您，殿下，我是他的家人。”

史蒂夫在巴基的小木屋里住了一周。巴基的确不再认识他，但几乎相信他说的所有话。

“那么，”巴基看着男人握着他的手，有些羞涩地笑了笑，“孩子的父亲是你，对吧？”

史蒂夫环抱着巴基的手僵了一下，他仔细注视巴基的脸和缺失的那一段手臂：“你觉得我是吗？”

巴基不安地揪着长袍：“你不是吗？那……对不起，我感觉到你好像是……”

史蒂夫从来都是一个正直到有些古板的人，他冷静、善良、自制、只做自己认为正确的事，而此刻他内心那个想要乘虚而入的欲望渐渐战胜理智，自制力的崩塌只需要几秒钟。

他如果想起来，就再也不会被我抱在怀里了。

史蒂夫捧着巴基有些失落的脸，亲吻那依旧红润柔软的嘴唇。

“是的。我是你的丈夫，我们结婚好多年了。”他说。

巴基笑了起来，他依旧是漂亮得让人移不开眼的模样，微微卷曲的棕发已经长过肩膀，史蒂夫温柔地捏了捏巴基的下巴，说：“你以前没有胡子。”

“不好看吗？”巴基轻轻抓住史蒂夫呢手腕，脸颊在那温热的手心里蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫感受着手下温热的皮肤和柔软的胡须，为他这个小动物一样依赖的动作心醉，啄吻了一下他的鼻尖：“好看。”

他们在木屋前的湖畔耳鬓厮磨，不时有几只天鹅划过水边，亲昵地用脑袋顶了顶巴基的膝盖，然后又欢快地游向别处。

特查拉在远处看了看，问：“他还真是白狼的丈夫？”

而苏芮公主摸着下巴深沉地摇了摇头：“不一定，总感觉像什么憋屈的追求者……”

侍卫长在一旁翻了个白眼：“既然他不会伤害白狼，那就不要再围观他们亲嘴了。”

巴基察觉到国王三人已经走远，靠在史蒂夫的颈侧：“他们对我很好，很关心我，不止因为我救了陛下。”

史蒂夫摸摸他已经圆滚滚的腹部：“他们把你当做朋友。”

“我也是。我之前有没有朋友？在瓦坎达，所有人都对我很好，我很喜欢他们。”

“你以前在任何地方都很讨人喜欢，没有人不愿意和你交朋友。”史蒂夫笑起来，碰了一下巴基的左肩，“疼不疼？对不起，我没能及时找到你……”

巴基明白他指的什么，摇了摇头，又悄悄用指尖蹭了蹭史蒂夫的手背：“比起这个，我总觉得应该告诉你，我最近好像遇到了一点麻烦。”

在史蒂夫不解的注视下，巴基抿了抿唇，羞涩地牵引着史蒂夫的手搭上自己的胸前。隔着长袍布料，史蒂夫感觉得到一片柔软，继而是一点点湿润。

“这里……有点胀，好难受。”他垂下眼，通红着脸对男人说，“我不想告诉苏芮，之前孕吐的时候她已经帮助我很多了……”

史蒂夫已经呆住了。他已经想到了心上人胸前湿润的是什么，深吸一口气，用力吻了一下巴基：

“不要怕，亲爱，我会帮你解决的。”

巴基坐在简陋的小床上，被迫将自己的耶稣长袍解开一半堆在腰部。史蒂夫半跪着按摩他的胸部，手法生涩，但让巴基感到舒服许多，同时有种奇怪的感觉涌上来。

“轻一点，史蒂夫。”他轻轻推了推史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫望着他因为怀孕而显得格外温柔的圣洁脸庞，又看了看微微鼓起的白皙胸脯，红艳艳的乳珠微微张开一个孔，溢出乳白色的、充满奶香味的液体。

他像是被蛊惑了一般，缓慢地凑上前，然后用嘴唇贴上左边那颗小小的乳珠。

巴基的身子颤动了一下，但并没有反抗，只是乖乖地任男人动作。史蒂夫猜这都是他欺骗了他的缘故。

史蒂夫的另一只手揉捏着右边乳珠，嘴里轻轻吮吸，牙齿啃咬，再把溢出的乳汁吸尽嘴里。他吸的力度有点大，巴基受不了地用右手插进史蒂夫的头发里，失去支撑的躯体突然摔进柔软的被子里。

那颗红珠离开史蒂夫的嘴时还拉出一条银丝，史蒂夫再也不愿忍耐，如同一只饥饿的狮子一般扑在巴基身上，狠狠啃咬吮吸他的胸膛。他发现越是用力吮吸，那乳孔里分泌的乳汁越是多，于是两边轮流舔吸，手却撩起他的长袍握住已经抬头的阴茎。

巴基被吓到了，仅存的右手屈起食指，张口咬住指节以阻止陌生的情欲从口中溢出。他已经很久没有同他人发泄过生理需求，史蒂夫在他胸前给予的刺激又是那样多，那只大手撸动了没两下，巴基的阴茎就已经颤动着、可怜兮兮地喷吐精液。

史蒂夫像是被此景象激励。他饶过两颗已经被蹂躏得像是要滴血一样的胀红乳珠，柔软的胡须滑过肌肤带起一阵痒意。他抬起巴基的双腿架在肩膀上，那双沾着巴基精液的手不怀好意地探向后方，戳弄紧致的穴口，耐心地打开他。

“我可以吗？”史蒂夫望向巴基的眼睛是那样真挚诚恳。

巴基点了点头。他的意识里以前好像的确经常被这样对待，对接下来要承受的东西感到不安，但依旧乖巧地像一只温顺的母鹿一般，丝毫没有推开史蒂夫的意思。

也许只要及时推开，史蒂夫就会永远收手。但他没有，就这样在失忆的情况下稀里糊涂地将自己送给了妻兄

史蒂夫一边吻他一边继续手上的动作，揽着巴基的腰的动作没有改变，这种情况下他维持平衡有点难。巴基抱着孕肚被迫承受，恍惚间感觉到自己的后方似乎泌出一些液体。

“宝贝，你会出水吗？还是因为怀孕？”这对于史蒂夫来说是个惊喜，他毫不费力地往那个小洞里塞进两根手指。

巴基发出一声呜咽，后穴如同他本身一样温顺，乖巧地吞吃着史蒂夫的手指。而史蒂夫只需要感受手指传来又紧又热的感觉，就下身硬得爆炸。

他抽动手指，指尖在不深的一处碰到一片区域，巴基惊叫一声，整个人抱着肚子蜷缩了起来。

“啊啊啊……史蒂夫，”他忍不住抽泣，两颗乳珠又开始分泌乳汁，“好舒服，但是你可不可以慢一点？”

史蒂夫没有回答，在他毛茸茸的下巴上吻了一下，又俯下身去吮吸乳汁。巴基的乳珠已经被他咬的破了皮，传来一阵阵痒痛。他忍不住挺了挺胸，却召开更加凶狠的对待。

“宝贝，我喝完了你的奶，宝宝怎么办？”史蒂夫一边说着浑话一边吮吸，而巴基则委屈地撇了撇嘴：“那你不要喝了，我要留给宝宝。”

“不行，”史蒂夫故意往巴基前列腺的地方一戳弄，“他喝一半，他爸爸喝一半。”

巴基脑子转不过弯，只能先委屈地点了点头。史蒂夫加入第三根手指继续戳弄那点，巴基的阴茎也开始直直顶在他的肚子下方。他直觉想要用手摸一摸自己的性器，下滑的手却中途被史蒂夫按在头顶。

巴基胡乱地摇头，哀求史蒂夫碰一碰他滴水的阴茎，而史蒂夫只是自顾自地玩弄他的后穴，不一会儿，他亲了亲巴基圆润的肚皮，然后抽出手指，脱下裤子，将硬的发疼的阴茎缓慢地塞进那粉嫩的小洞。

那根东西巴基没有看到，但凭着后身的感觉也能想象到那绝对不是什么能轻易进入的尺寸。

巴基感觉到后面进入的异物感似乎停了下来，不等他松一口气，史蒂夫又说：“抱好肚子，宝贝。”接着将剩下的一截阴茎猛地挺进紧致温暖的肉洞里。

史蒂夫发出一声叹息，而巴基只能抽泣。他倒没有感觉到疼，只是不该使用的地方被塞入那样大的东西，膨胀感一时让人难以接受。

史蒂夫只能硬着头皮停在紧得让他发疯的甬道里，不停揉弄巴基的阴茎和胸口等待他适应。巴基抽泣的声音逐渐减小，开始参杂一些愉悦的喘息，史蒂夫这才小心翼翼地缓慢抽动。

他的频率很慢，但时不时会照顾到前列腺的位置。巴基闭着眼呻吟，眉头微微皱起，红着脸颊，极享受的模样。史蒂夫从巴基的脖颈一路吻到右臂，他在巴基肩头咬出一个不深的牙印，就像在这个人的身上打下标记一样。

“啊……继续这样弄我，史蒂夫……”巴基一边主动吻着史蒂夫一边扭动着屁股，他忘记了所有，只会凭着本能去追求身上的男人带给自己的快感。

肉壁紧紧摩挲着阴茎带来的感觉让史蒂夫想要更加凶狠地贯穿身下的人，但他的心上人怀着孩子，也许是他弟弟史蒂薇的孩子，他不忍巴基受伤，只能温柔又迅速地进入他。

史蒂夫吻着他的胸口，轻柔地舔舐他滴下的乳汁，将乳珠含进嘴里玩弄，像是一个找到玩具的孩子，爱不释手地同那颗诱人的小肉珠嬉戏。

他进入时两个卵蛋轻轻拍打着巴基的屁股，发出清脆又黏腻的声响。巴基意识到了这点，不由得闭上嘴，不再发出快乐的叫喊声，脸颊越烧越红。史蒂夫注意到他的羞涩，失笑地吻她，要他叫出声。

史蒂夫拉着巴基的手覆在他浑圆的腹部上，凑近他的耳畔轻声说：“我在和孩子打招呼，他感受到了吗？”

巴基不知道如何回答，局促地摇头又点头，最后只能无措地望向史蒂夫。史蒂夫亲吻他的额头，继续不断给他快乐。

史蒂夫摸向巴基的阴茎，在没有抚慰的情况下他早就被插射，精液溅在了肚皮上，又被史蒂夫抹开。他再次撸动巴基的阴茎，拇指不断刺激马眼，而撞击前列腺的速度猛地开始加快。

“啊、等，史蒂夫慢一点，”巴基被腾升的激烈快感刺激得流出了眼泪，他抱着自己的肚子向男人求饶，“太——太过了，我受不住……”

“你可以的。”史蒂夫狠狠咬着巴基的喉结，插入的速度越来越快，囊袋击打臀部的声响愈发响亮。巴基摇着脑袋有些受不住地想爬开，却被史蒂夫一只手掐住了腰。同时史蒂夫撸动他阴茎的手越来越快，巴基无力地张开嘴，却什么声音都发不出，泪水和汗水交织在了一起。

到达临界点时巴基终于尖叫一声，在史蒂夫的手中射出一股股精液。后穴越夹越紧，紧得侵犯他的那根阴茎甘愿死在这个热辣的小洞里。史蒂夫在越来越快的摩擦下不像再忍耐射精的欲望，低吼一身，用力挺进一个前所未有的深度，喷射出的精液烫得巴基浑身一抖。

史蒂夫怀着近乎疼痛的爱意亲吻他心上人的嘴唇，望着他因为被情欲染红的面容、失神的湿漉漉的绿眼睛，满足地将他揽进怀中。

“孩子……”巴基像是发现了什么，抓住史蒂夫的手按在自己的肚皮上。史蒂夫感受到隔着皮肤好像有什么轻轻踢了踢巴基的肚子，他看向巴基，巴基笑得疲惫又温柔。

“以后我照顾你和孩子，好不好？”史蒂夫一边顺着巴基的头发一边说，，“以前我没来得及，好在现在还不算迟……”

而巴基埋在他怀里的可爱的棕脑袋只是点了点，继而因为长时间运动的疲惫昏睡了过去。

史蒂夫是在孩子两岁左右时发现他有一双泛红的眼睛。

他僵了一会，继而从容地吻了吻孩子母亲的额头：“别怕，巴基，这很正常，我小的时候眼睛也有点泛红。”

史蒂夫一把抱起长子让他坐在自己肩上，搂着又一次怀孕的爱人，赶着一群牛羊回到小木屋附近。

而小木屋的门前有两个男人，五官几乎同史蒂夫一模一样，只是一个有一双红眼睛、一个有一头扎起来的长发。

红眼睛的那个嬉笑着对史蒂夫说：“偷来的两年多，大哥过得真开心。”

史蒂夫冷着脸把孩子交给巴基，让他先回木屋。巴基应声，但一路上都在好奇地打量史蒂夫的两个兄弟。长头发那个像是发现了他的偷看，温柔又哀伤地望向他，眼里都是沉重的爱意。

巴基立马回过头，抱着孩子钻进木屋。

直到巴基的身影完全消失在门帘后，史蒂夫才将目光放在两个弟弟的身上。

“现在我们可以谈谈了。”史蒂夫不带任何情绪地说。


	4. 三兄弟一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双龙 4p 失禁

🦁🐍🌱→🐺

史蒂夫从瓦坎达机场赶过来，在途径的草原上看到巴基的两个儿子一个女儿正在一边打闹一边放羊。眼尖的莎拉一下子看到他，几个小孩立马扔掉木棍跑了过来，一个接一个地扑在史蒂夫身上。

“你们父亲呢？”史蒂夫把小女儿放在肩膀上，两只手一手牵着一个儿子，缓慢走向羊群。

“父亲不在！他说要出门，让我们今天住在隔壁婆婆那里！”孩子们七嘴八舌地抢着说，“不过我们看到格兰特和史蒂薇和他在一起！”

史蒂夫的动作停了下来。他的表情有点复杂，思考了一下，把几个孩子带到羊群边：“好好干活吧，小牧羊人们，太阳下山之前记得去找婆婆。”

“那你呢？”小女儿问。

“我去找你们父亲。”他摸了摸孩子们的头。

当史蒂夫掀开门帘，看到的是自己孩子的母亲在被自己弟弟们用力操弄。

从他的角度只能看到巴基白皙的腿无力地搭在格兰特的肩上，脚趾抽搐般地蜷缩着。格兰特宽厚的背上满是巴基的抓痕，而独臂的美人被史蒂薇的阴茎堵着嘴，只能发出呜呜的叫声。

史蒂薇操他嘴的速度越来越快，而巴基反射性地发出干呕的声音。喉咙猛地收缩夹得史蒂薇粗喘一声，到达高潮时猛地把阴茎抽出来，一股一股地射在巴基潮红的脸上。

巴基似乎没有反应过来，呆呆地任由他的精液搭在自己的唇和睫毛上。史蒂薇着迷地抹开精液，然后深深地吻着这张红润的嘴唇。

而格兰特塞进小洞里的阴茎也被吸得发疼，他用力揉搓巴基的乳头，然后凑上前吮吸着不自觉地流出的乳汁。

“宝贝，多流一点，”格兰特回过头似笑非笑地瞥了一眼站在门口的史蒂夫，“你有三个人要伺候。”

他猛地一顶胯，龟头直直顶向巴基的前列腺处。巴基惊喘一身，上半身无助地缩进史蒂薇的怀里。

史蒂夫环着手臂站在一旁看着格兰特一下又一下地侵犯巴基，后者柔软的臀部被撞得不停颤动，巴基的右手无力地篡着床单就像抓紧了一根救命稻草那般用力。

他们对待巴基也许是毫无道德可言的。这个可怜的漂亮男人先是被罗杰斯家的幺子骗了婚，又被迫怀了次子的孩子，最后失忆流落在异国他乡，又被长子哄骗着做了几年夫妻。

他眼角含泪的样子看得史蒂夫欲火焚身，男人褪下衣裤撸动着阴茎来到巴基身边，抓起他的手放在上面。

“史蒂夫……”巴基呜咽着望着史蒂夫，史蒂夫给了他一个吻，巴基便明白他不会改变主意，只好委屈地给史蒂夫做起手活。

格兰特一边用力操着肉洞一边低下头狠狠吸了一口巴基的龟头，引来他近乎哀鸣的呻吟。渐渐有浊白的液体从穴口顺着阴茎的动作流下，滑过大腿根，滴在已经被各种液体浸湿的床单上。

“感觉得到吗，宝贝？我兄弟的精液从你的屁股里流出来了。”格兰特说着，“不喜欢他的，那我我的喂给你吃好不好？”

史蒂薇瞥了他一眼，不愿理会，只是重新将硬得笔直的阴茎浅浅地塞进巴基嘴里。巴基张开嘴，一副逆来顺受的乖巧模样。

格兰特没有得到回应也不觉得失落，他掐住巴基的腰猛地开始加速冲刺。巴基的嘴巴合不住，止不住呻吟，整个身子被撞得向前耸去，过快的摩擦撞击让快感越积越多。

“慢、慢一点……哈啊啊啊……救……”

下半身酸麻的快感使他的大脑一片空白，意识里像是有烟花在天空炸开。到达一个临界点，巴基一挺腰，阴茎喷射出的精液弄脏了白皙的胸脯和腹部，又红又翘的乳头上也溅上了几滴。

格兰特低吼一声，不管不顾地朝着他身体的深处撞去，最终在他越缩越紧的穴口里释放出精液。

他趴在巴基身上喘气，几秒之后，亲了口巴基布满青紫吻痕的胸口，然后缓慢抽出半软的阴茎。

巴基疲惫地被史蒂薇抱在怀里，他感觉得到史蒂夫和格兰特似乎换了位置，现在格兰特拉着他的手不紧不慢地撸动阴茎，而史蒂夫则在正面开始吮吸他的乳头。

已经被折磨得红肿又挺翘的乳头只要稍一刺激就能够流下乳汁，而巴基被胸口传来的痒痛刺激得不断扭动上身，他求饶一般地看向史蒂夫，又缓慢向史蒂薇的怀里缩。

“停一下，好吗？”他开口，声音因为之前的呻吟过度而格外沙哑，“我受不了的，我好累……”

而回答他的只有史蒂夫沉默的吮吸乳汁的动作。他的力气不大，甚至说得上是轻柔，但乳孔张开的感觉还是让巴基又一次被胸口的快感刺激到。

他身后的史蒂薇啃咬他的耳骨，捧起他的脸温柔地吻他的唇角。如今巴基的头发更长了，棕色卷发缱绻缠绕在史蒂薇纤长的手指之间。

史蒂夫用手指张开巴基的后穴，已经使用过度的地方被阴茎撑得合不了口，粘稠的精液便顺着穴口流下。格兰特啧了一声，捉起巴基的手，轻轻吻了吻他的指尖。

巴基隐约察觉到史蒂夫的意思，难堪地咬着下唇，道：“……亲爱的，不做了好不好？”

他真的已经很累了，汗水已经浸湿了他的头发，细数来，在史蒂夫来之前，巴基已经被格兰特和史蒂薇折腾地射了三次。

而史蒂夫就真的因为他的话停顿了一下。

“你可以的，亲爱。”他说。

自从几个月前巴基恢复记忆，那个曾经的称呼似乎再也没能从他的嘴里说出。如今他仅仅是为了不被史蒂夫操，就开始无意识地直戳他第二个孩子父亲的痛楚。

史蒂夫没有再继续后穴的动作，恶狠狠地吻上他，突然凶猛地啃咬吮吸着巴基的舌头，给他一种几乎要被吃掉的感觉。而身后的史蒂薇一声不吭地将阴茎塞进巴基的肉洞里，借着之前精液的润滑很顺利地将整根都塞了进去。

巴基的惊叫被史蒂夫的唇舌封住，身体里那根粗长的阴茎又在摩擦按压他最难以接受的那个地方，巴基已经持续被快感麻痹了很久，现在却依然本能地主动收缩小洞吞吃那根阴茎。

史蒂薇缓慢地在温热紧致的穴里动了几下，然后看向他的两个哥哥。他们关系不算和睦，但毕竟是从小一起长大、流着同一血脉的亲兄弟，眼神交流之后很容易就明白了彼此的想法。

史蒂薇把巴基抱起来坐在自己身上，那根阴茎埋得更深，使得巴基无力地颤抖了一下。格兰特半跪着直起身子，被撸得开始胀大的阴茎塞进巴基的嘴里，巴基微微阖上眼，顺从地收起牙齿包容这根庞然大物进攻他的口腔。

而史蒂夫，他在史蒂薇小幅度抽插时不断抚摸红肿、沾着白沫的穴口，指尖轻轻戳弄穴口边缘。

巴基像是意识到了什么，惊恐地睁大了眼，挣扎着想要逃脱：“不不等一下，史蒂夫——我、我不行的，不能这样……”

史蒂薇在他额头上亲了一下：“别怕，你可以的。”

巴基还是用力摇着头。他的眼眶通红，半是因为情欲半是因为恐惧。

而被冷落的格兰特不悦地捏住巴基的下巴：“嘿——宝贝，含着我的时候不要说话，可以吗？”

他的嘴巴再次被格兰特的阴茎侵占，格兰特按着他的后脑勺迎向那根东西，同时他又顶胯，每次阴茎都能够戳到巴基的喉咙处。格兰特下体蜷曲的金色毛发弄得巴基脸颊有点痒，他皱着眉脸色通红，无力地呜咽着，眼角盛着的泪水将落不落。

史蒂夫一下子向已经撑满的后穴伸了两根手指进去，起初并不容易，巴基也因为撕裂般的疼痛而险些落泪，好在适应了一会后他基本可以吃得下地三根手指。

“放松，放松……”史蒂夫安慰他。

这次的前戏做得充足，他们都不想唯一的爱人受伤。史蒂薇不断撸动巴基因为疼痛而疲软下来的阴茎，直到阴茎渐渐挺立起来才示意史蒂夫继续。

格兰特一边享受着深喉一边抚摸巴基的乳头，有点破皮的挺翘乳珠在他手心摩挲，巴基忍不住挺了挺胸。

史蒂夫在确认第四根手指能勉强吃下之后强忍着冲动抽出手指。史蒂薇抬起巴基被操得无力的双腿，露出整个吞吃着他阴茎的红嫩肉洞。史蒂夫则用龟头抵上穴口，极缓慢地推进。

巴基仍然不适感非常强烈，他的额头出了些冷汗，又被格兰特温柔地擦去。被阴茎堵着的嘴唇不断蠕动着，却什么都说不出来。

当史蒂夫终于完全进入时，三个人不约而同地松了口气。巴基恍惚地感觉到自己真的像是罗杰斯三兄弟的什么性爱工具，就像钢笔会插在笔筒里，那三根同样粗壮的阴茎也像是回到什么归属地似得插在他的身体里。

他们同时动作起来，极有默契地一前一后分配合集，巴基被顶得一阵眩晕，嘴里吞咽着的阴茎又一次插到很深的地方，激起他反射性的干呕。

格兰特仰着头，发出几声气音，一副爽到的神情。而巴基的后穴湿淋淋地勉强包裹着两根阴茎，似乎很想将两个一起吸进去，又迫不及待地要将他们挤出来。史蒂夫和史蒂薇倒是第一次这么亲密地接触，与自己兄弟的阴茎在同一个穴里相互摩擦，那像天堂一样的小洞紧得让他们发疯，伴随着囊袋拍打臀部清脆又黏腻的声响，小木屋里的粗喘声越来越重。

巴基几乎要被双倍的爆炸性快感逼得崩溃，他像是一个溺水的盲人，慌张地到处寻找能够支撑他不背快感卷走的救命稻草。他反射性地向上耸动身体，努力想避开一些近乎痛苦的快感，却总是无济于事。

“嗯啊啊啊——不要了……我不要了，我要被你们捅坏了——呜……”

他神志不清地吐出格兰特的阴茎叫了几句，又被强硬地按住后脑勺再次用嘴巴伺候起男人的阴茎。前列腺几乎是不间断地在被戳弄，下体传来的比疼痛更让人难过的快感像一束烟花炸开了巴基的大脑，他的眼白微微上翻，控制不住的口水顺着下巴滴在他的小腹上。

巴基胡乱地想，他受不了，他会被操死的。

在他身上泄欲的三个男人也几乎没有了理智，快感和欲望促使他们用更快更凶狠的撞击来占领这具美丽的身体。

他像是一个家族共用的娼妓，而他们只需要支付给他一腔的爱意。

巴基感觉到后穴里火辣辣的疼痛和快感让他麻木，忽然间抵在腹部的阴茎跳动了一下，他清醒了一瞬，慌忙地用力推了推史蒂夫和格兰特。而两个男人不会知道他想干什么，知道了也不以为意，忽略他像一只濒死的动物一般的挣扎继续奋力操干。

巴基几乎绝望了。他被逼得泪水流了一脸，慌乱和羞耻感牢牢地捕获了他，他的身体越来越红、后穴越缩越紧，终于在好久一阵极速的撞击后他的阴茎开始不自觉地流出一些透黄夹着浊白的液体，液体甚至流到了他们三人的交合处。

他开始哭出了声，但始终记得教训，不敢轻易把嘴里胀大的阴茎吐出来，可怜兮兮地连哭泣都不敢大声嚎啕。而三个男人终于在他越来越热的身体里用力一顶，三股精液从两个洞里射入巴基的身体。

当男人们终于舍得离开他的身体，巴基的眼角还在流泪，继而又疲惫地趴在床单上晕了过去。

当巴基的孩子回到木屋，却发现父亲根本下不了床。

“不要吵他，”史蒂薇带着孩子们离开小屋，“你们父亲昨天为了救我们，自己受了伤。不要担心，过几天就会痊愈。”

而年纪最大的那个孩子睁着一双红眼睛咬着指头想了想，问格兰特：“我们是不是又要多弟弟妹妹了？”

格兰特严肃地说：“不可能。”

再生一个就真的没有他们能喝的东西了。


End file.
